Slave in Hell
by Ivoryclaw
Summary: Lilykit was kidnapped at kithood and is forced by ruthless rouges to hunt for them and suffer for them. Hatred is ignited in her heart. When she is killed cruelly and is reincarnated, what will she use her new life for? Muahaha! T for blood. Plz review! :
1. Captured and Raised

Lilykit wished she could wake up peacefully and watch the sun rise

Lilykit wished she could wake up peacefully and watch the sun rise. Lilykit wished she could be free, and love the cats around her. Now it was impossible.

From the dark of the night, she had been snatched away from her beloved mother, Rosestripe. The cats that had kidnapped her were rouges, and have no law or love for her. They wanted her to be their slave.

--

"Lilykit!"

"Lilykit!"

"No!"

Rosestripe yowled at the moon, pleading Starclan to bring her daughter back to her. The young kit had been stealthily snatched away. A tortie she-cat picked Lilykit up gently by the scruff, careful not to awake her. Just as she was about to escape through a hole through the bramble barrier, a thorn had scratched Lilykit's ear and she woke up the whole clan.

By the time the clan had realized she had gone, she had gone for sure. They sat in vigil for her, although she was still alive. Lilykit didn't want to be alive.

--

"Hurry up you useless pile of dung!"

I woke from the pain on my ear.

"Mother?"

"I'm not your mother. I'm your master."

"What?"

"You may call me master."

"Why?"

"If you don't do what we say, we'll hurt you bad."

A dark ginger paw slammed onto my small head and I tasted mud. A lower voiced tom growled, "I'm the leader. I'm Fox."

The first tortie she-cat was Vixen, and another silver tom was Steel. I was named "bug". When I tried to introduce myself as Lilykit, Vixen scratched my back. Fox named me my horrible name.

My other names were "dung," "mousebrain," and "midget."

They raised me without a single nuzzle or lick of affection. I hated them. They constantly clawed me for speaking. When I was about 7 moons old, they forced me to hunt for them. I had to learn quickly, or else I would die.

I drew in scent. A mouse was in front of me a few fox lengths away. I accidentally stepped on a stick, and the mouse ran right into me. I buried it for later.

After the hunting trip, I carefully revealed 3 mice, one vole, and 2 birds. I delivered them to my three masters.

I first picked up two mice for Vixen. I slowly padded up to her with my head bowed down and placed the mice at her feet. Then, I crouched down for my daily beating. Vixen always did that and ordered me to do it every day. Vixen unsheathed a claw and sunk them deep into my shoulders. I cried out in pain.

Then, she fastened her jaws around my tail and pulled. I tried to squirm away, and she let me, spitting. Then, I took the 2 birds for Fox.

I set them at his feet and when I started to go, Fox said, "Wait."

I turned back, shuddering, and crouched down at his paws. He surveyed me for a moment and my wound on my shoulder. Then he bit down hard on my wound. I yowled and fell limp, waiting for him to let go.

When he stopped gnawing on my flesh, I scurried away with my tail in between my legs. Finally, I took the last pieces of prey and headed for Steel. I put them down in front of him and lay down in front of him, belly side up.

He shifted the prey so it was right by my belly and said, "I'm hungry today."

Then he lunged at my belly, pretending to be eating the prey. I yowled and tried to squirm away. Steel didn't let up easily. He put a paw on my cheek and one on my hindquarters and continued to bite me.

Steel finally let go and snapped at my already injured tail as I ran away. Vixen spat, "Come for my dirt."

I padded head down towards her dirt. I nosed the 3's dirt together and prepared to bury them. Fox came to me and pushed my head down into the dirt. I struggled and got a mouthful of dirt.

I heard them cackling above me, laughing at me. I started to suffocate from the stench, and Vixen bit my ear and let me up. Steel ordered me to roll in the dung, or else he would make me do it.

I obeyed, and rolled in the disgusting smell until the 3 was on the ground laughing. I took this chance to get away. I dashed into the forest. I heard them hot on my heels, but if I stop, they would kill me.


	2. Escape me not

I fled and fled into the forest, until the twoleg place flashed in front of me

I fled and fled into the forest, until the twoleg place flashed in front of me. I took a quick left on the thunderpath's edge. I had to run, run, run…

They were getting closer.

Death is coming closer.

If not death, torture.

If not torture, hell.

No, I can't go back.

My shoulder was throbbing with pain, and my breath grew ragged. Fox growled, "Raccoon! Get her!"

A shape knocked the breath out of me, and more shapes clustered around me. I panted as pain shot up through my body. Blood stained the thunderpath, leaking profusely from a deep gash. Vixen and Steel had their claws slashing at my flanks and fangs sinking into my body. I shriek and begged them to stop. They didn't but slashed harder.

Fox growled in satisfaction, "So sad, we'll have to use the collar way. Raccoon, hand me the collar."

A small tabby she-cat, the one who had knocked me down handed Fox a collar with a rope attached to it. He shoved it over my head, and grabbed the other end of the rope. My flanks still stung with pain. As I shrieked and begged for mercy, Fox shoved his face into mine, biting my nose at the same time, "No one escapes Fox."

He struck my cheek over and over again, and Vixen grabbed my hind leg and pulled. Fiery torture shot through my leg and I froze with pain, shrieking even louder, "Please, stop. Please…"

I realized my leg was dislocated. The two cats stopped hitting me and Vixen meowed, "Ooh. That must hurt. Too bad. Let's do it to the other legs."

All my legs were dislocated and I was in spasms of pain. Steel nudged this leg the wrong way, while Fox nosed another awkwardly. Vixen slashed at my joints. Only Raccoon did nothing, with her jaws on the rope. Her ringed tail was folded neatly around her legs.

It never seemed to end, only my face stuck out in all the mauling. I pleaded Raccoon, wincing, "Stop them. Please. It hurts…"

Raccoon got up and nudged Fox, "We should stop. How will she hunt for us?"

Fox turned and slashed at Raccoon's face. He snarled but still ordered the other two to stop. I was still in pain. Raccoon's pretty black face was bloody, and a scar ran from under her eye to her chin. That eye was closed from the blood welling up.

Fox, Vixen and Steel sat their enjoying my never ending spasms. I twitched here and pleaded for mercy. Vixen yawned and asked Fox if they could put me back. Fox growled, "Then how would she learn her lesson?"

My legs were splayed out at odd angled, and my eyes were glazed with pain. Fox padded towards me, and surveyed my wounds. He picked out the biggest gash on my twitching foreleg and pushed down on the raw skin. I yowled and tried to wriggle free.

Fox yawned and then growled into my face, "You could never escape us, because we always catch you, and you will hurt." He jabbed all 4 paws into 4 large gashes. I gasped in pain.

"Raccoon, Steel. Put it back."

Steel located my legs back painfully, and jabbed it again. Raccoon put it back more carefully. Vixen, Fox and Steel stretched out on the sidewalk and yawned. Raccoon handed the collar string to Fox and he took it.

Vixen snorted and said, "Come groom our fur."

I shuddered at the thought of grooming my blood from an enemies' fur. I didn't object, though. As I tasted the metallic blood, I realized I hadn't eaten at all today. As I groomed their fur, they awarded me with lazy kicks and scratches.

I crawled up to Fox and I was painfully flipped onto my back. Fox put a dark ginger paw on my throat and squeezed, making me gasp for air, which was impossible. He let go slightly, and I drew in air. Then he squeezed again, and let go. Fox enjoyed me struggling for life, and even bit my leg while he was at it.

"What do you want?" he drawled.

I gasped and said, "Food!"

He shifted his body and sat on my throat, making me suffocate. Fox said then, "Hmm… do you think you deserve food?"

I shook my head and his tail batted my face, and my nose threatened to sneeze.

"Then you don't get any."

He removed his weight and meowed again, "But we want some. Do we deserve any?"

More than anything else in the whole world other than freedom, I wanted to shake my head and yowl, "Of course not!" but I didn't.

"Yes, of course master."

"Then go get us some!!"

He bit my ankle and watched me scamper away.

VPOV

Stupid furball. She was always getting in trouble. I loved watching her suffer, it was like a hobby I could do every day. Ha!

I even ordered her to beg me for suffering! Have you ever seen a more pathetic cat? When she came back carrying her heavy load, I grinned. More play time. She first carried food to Fox, then Steel, then me.

When she came, she drooped down so low I almost laughed out loud. I put a claw on her head and said, "You are the most pathetic cat I've ever seen, Bug."

She whimpered. I unsheathed and sheathed a claw coolly, and enjoyed her horror. Her eyes widened and I brought my claw to her face. I put it lightly under her chin, and brought her face up to mine.

I studied her horrified face and smiled. I think I would let her off easy, today, or not.

"Lay at my feet, belly side up."

She obeyed. I slowly drew my paw back and forth over her fur, and enjoyed her horror and anticipation. I put a claw at her throat and then on her belly, deciding which I should attack first. Then I told her to lie at my feet, back side up.

She obeyed again, slowly and shuddering. I loved the feel of a shuddering body at my feet, so I enjoyed it more. I slashed at her back and she cried out. Music to my ears.

"Don't move," I ordered her. Bug froze. I positioned myself above her and put both paws on the back of her neck. I struck her ears and scruff, and licked the blood from my paws. Pathetic.

POV changeback

I shuddered at her stroke on my fur, breathing on me. Where would she cause me pain? Where?

Pain lanced up my spine and scruff. She was attacking the raw flesh torn away from the earlier torture. I grimaced as she prepared to strike again. A little dung still caked my fur, and she smeared it into my eyes. I shook my head, trying to get it out.

Cackles surrounded me. I spun around, and more laughter shook me. Steel stalked up to me and slashed at my eyes, just grazing my eyelids. He laughed more as I saw who did it.

Blood welled up into my eyes and I fell back, blinded temporarily.

When I regained my vision, I did my dirt duty, preparing for the same behavior as before.

FPOV

I loved having a slave cleaning my fur and doing all our chores. We were bound to get fat and chubby, so we exercised on Bug. How hilarious is that?

She was doing our dirt, I see, again. I stalked up to her, knowing she was half blind from blood. As Bug prepared to dig it, I tugged at her rope, and she fell face-first into the dung.

I laughed and laughed as she struggled uselessly in the dung. She was on her back, wriggling. I put a paw on her belly and she cringed away. I pushed down harder and forced her face into the dung.

When Steel tugged her head back up, me and Vixen stuffed dung into her parted jaws. It was hilarious! We let her lay on the floor, coughing up the vile stuff.

When she cleaned herself up, I called together my group and we prepared to travel. I let Vixen hold her collar, knowing that she loved to torture Bug the most.

To prepare a suffering drag on the ground, we bloodied and scratched one side of her flank. We put Bug on that side and dragged her over the rockiest and roughest place. We laughed at her yelping and her pleads to stop. Steel prodded and poked her as we dragged her. Pedestrians stared, and we decided to hold a torturing stand.


	3. Hunger Pangs

"Feeling bad

"Feeling bad? Come and torture a she-cat!"

Fox was advertising me. Me. I was nothing to him. Of course not. I was nothing. I waited, pinned down by Steel with his claw at my throat.

A black tom with scars came up to me and growled, "I'm in a bad mood. I wanna make somebody hurt."

Fox said, "Of course. Bug will be your subject. One mouse please."

Navy narrowed his eyes and dished over a mouse. Then he muttered, "Thanks. My name is Navy."

I was let go and I cowered underneath the black tom. This was just like Vixen. He enjoyed my pain and horror. He flipped me over and over again, making my previous wounds scratch on the rough rocks.

Navy POV

Boy was I in a rotten mood. I had been attacked by cats and my prey had been stolen from me. I had to scavenge around to find a meager food supply. I was hungry and mad.

I looked at the golden she-cat pathetically cowering below me. I put a claw at her face and unsheathed it. She stared at me with horror. Her wide eyes cringed away from it. She looked like pancake on the ground. Ha. I flipped her over and saw the scars. Perfect.

I sunk my claws into the raw flesh and watched her scream in pain. Her eyes rolled upward and gagged. I put a paw on her throat and squeezed hard. She gasped and whimpered.

I slashed at her flank and shoulders. Blood poured out and I licked it from my paws. I slashed her cheek over and over again on the same spot. She yowled and shrieked for it to stop.

"Please! No! Please stop!"

I sunk my claws in more and more, watching her gasp for breath...

My turn is over now. I think I might follow this little group, mm?

POV changeback

My breath was coming in ragged after the hundreds of torturing I got today. Some kits even ganged up on me.

We traveled on after my masters ate their fill. I even got some scraps from Raccoon. Raccoon was the only one not snickering at my clumsy walk.

My pads were bleeding and leaving red marks on the dirt behind me. Steel traveled behind me, poking my wounds with sticks and stones. I yelped at each prod, and they laughed.

Finally, Fox told us to rest. Wait, not us, them. I wasn't included. Instead, I got a rake across the flank and a barking command to go and hunt.

I brought back a huge pile of prey, just enough to feed them and me. I picked up 2 mice and headed over to Fox. He glared at me and sniffed, "What took you so long?"

I mumbled, "Sor-"

A huge paw slammed my face onto a tree. Fox stalked over to me and scrubbed my face wounds onto the rough bark. I hissed in pain.

He growled in my ear, "Faster next time, my belly's rumbling, and when its hungry, its mean."

He let me go and kicked me with his hind legs one more time. I lay there for a bit, and stalked back to the prey pile. With a chaffinch and vole, I crawled over to Steel. I cowered there for a heartbeat, then retreated. Steel meowed, "Wait."

I slowly and hesitantly paced back. Steel raked his claws across my shoulder deep in my wounds. I yowled and tried to scurry off, but Steel grabbed my tail and pulled me back with surprising strength. I slammed into him, and he grabbed my neck and pushed my face into the ground.

Finally after smashing it into the ground over and over again, he let me go. My face was bleeding when I stumbled over to Vixen with a mouse and jay. She was bound to be the worst.

My breathing quickened as I lay across her feet. She eyed the blood on my head and shoulder. I wonder what she is thinking…

VPOV

I flipped her over onto her belly and back again. I unsheathed my paw and slowly sunk my claws into her belly. She screeched in pain as I slowly dragged it across her belly.

I kicked her in the wound and took her by the scruff. She was gasping in pain. I threw her into the middle of the clearing and called, snickering, "Come and get our dirt."

She slowly staggered to me and crouched by my dirt, waiting for my punishment. I shoved her head into the dirt and didn't let go as I ate my dinner. At first she wailed and struggled, but then she fell limp.

Is she dead? She certainly seemed so. I crunched down hard on her tail, and she shrieked, waking up. Then she fell down again. How stupid. I left her there for a little, until she came to with dung on her face.

Then she carried food to Raccoon. I watched as Bug lay down in front of her. Raccoon half-heartedly shoved her away on her wound and she scampered back into the clearing, where there was one last prey.

She picked it up and started to eat it. Angry, I pounce on her and ripped her ear. She screeched.

I ripped her.

I ripped her.

I made her hurt.


	4. Go to the light

BPOV

BPOV

Too hungry. Hunger lashed at my belly, and I knew more would come if I didn't eat, so I ate. It was a scrawny mouse, so I guessed that my masters wouldn't mind. I took a huge bite of the mouse. Suddenly Vixen pounced on me angrily and pain lashed at my ear. I screeched and turned around.

Fox clawed my side while Steel the other. I struggled, and Raccoon held me down. My sides were all bright red, and I could barely see with the blood rolling onto my eyes. Pain engulfed me, and I wished I could die. I lay on the ground, panting, all bloody.

Fox tugged at my tail, and fiery pain shot up through my rump. It felt like it was going to fall of. Vixen dislocated my front leg again, and buried her muzzle into my chest. I though I was going to die.

Red pain was all I saw.

Red.

Black death gaining on me.

I shrieked and screamed, which startled two blackbirds from their nests. My eyes became wild and I hissed, spat and clawed.

Must … stop … pain!!

A hard paw slammed into my face. My mouth leaked out blood, staining the ground. Fox said, "Stop making her bleed. Then she'll loose too much blood."

I stopped shedding new quantities of blood, but it still hurt, because the 3 was slamming their bodies onto the reddest part of me, which is all of my body.

More red.

Blood.

Black blotches stained my blurry vision, and I felt like I was about to explode.

It was like I was being squeezed, stretched, ran over by a twoleg monster, being clawed in half and not breathing at the same time.

About to explode.

About to die.

Death approached my life, cackling, "Come here, sweet. One more, one more…"

I yowled, "No!"

Cold, slithering shadows, slowly curled up my petrified legs, and up my throat, into my mouth, freezing my insides.

I couldn't breathe…

I was going to die!

No…

Steel spat at my face and hissed, "Lets see you eat next time.

Raccoon removed her paws from my side, which left two unbloody marks of my fur. She meowed, "We should let her eat sometime, she won't be able to hunt for us."

Fox hissed. They retreated to their corners and left me there.

Black death retreated at the light for an instant, but he dimmed it with his shadows. He curled up black tendrils around my fur, squeezing… bringing blackness into me…

Then there was the fire. It burned my insides, making my scream. Raccoon rushed over, to see what happened. A new gush of blood flooded from a gash in my throat, making me choke. Red... Red... Red...

"She's dying!"

"What?"

"Bug!"

"Lilykit…"

The voices around me grew faint. Darkness engulfed my soul. The fiery pain was all I could see. Red, fire, red, fire, blackness…

I tried to cry out, but my mouth wouldn't move. I tried to get up, but my legs were petrified.

Black torture…

Red torture…

Vixen was nothing to this.

Black torture…

Fire! Fire! Fire!!

Why couldn't they see the fire, burning me from the inside out?? Why? Put it out! Water! Of course they wouldn't. My hatred grew and grew along with the fire. The pain grew numb, all I saw was blackness.

Then death. I knew I died. I knew I died, now a part of another world. I'm dead.

A white light appeared in front of my mangled body, and I slowly drifted towards it. Slowly… slowly…

A slender shape appeared in front of me, its pelt gleaming a silhouette from the light emitted behind.

Who?

A melodic and peaceful voice sounded from the cat.

"Do not worry, young one. I have come to give you another chance."

What??

"Use it wisely…"

The voice faded, and I drifted into darkness.


	5. Black Love

Warmth…

Warmth…

Pain…

Blackness…

Where am I?

Why?

The horrible truth dawned on me as I floated in the darkness. Fox, Vixen and Steel killed me.

Anger…

Pain…

And a new feeling…

_Revenge…_

First Vixen…

Then Fox…

Then Steel…

The names made my head ache and throb. The names bounced inside my head like marbles in a bag. I had to empty the bag. By… revenge.

Vixen! _Vixen_! Fox! _Fox!_ Steel!

I clutched my head and screamed a silent wail…

Revenge.

_Vixen!_

Revenge.

_Fox!_

Revenge.

_Steel!_

Revenge.

Revenge.

A small voice in the back of my head chirruped, _What about Raccoon?_

Raccoon?

A small ripple disturbed my silent anger. Raccoon.

_Raccoon._

FPOV

Oh darn. The stupid cat died. Too much blood loss I guess. I kicked aside the dead body and padded over to resume my dinner. Raccoon asked me quietly, "Should we bury her?"

"You could. I wouldn't bother."

"Very well."

I watched Raccoon as she dug a shallow grave and dragged Bug's body into it. She buried it carefully, and padded into the forest.

I finished my dinner and groomed myself. Raccoon came padding back silently with a dandelion in her mouth. She placed it onto the grave and left to finish her dinner.

I chewed slowly, assessing the situation. Raccoon always had a soft spot for slaves. I wondered if a slave might get to her so much that she would help them escape?

Nah, it never happened. But it might. I stared at her as she shakily finished her food.

VPOV

I looked scornfully at Bug's body. I prodded her foot growling, "Come on, get up."

Nothing happened. I turned to Fox and sighed, "We'll have to get a new slave."

He nodded. I padded back to my sitting spot. Fox was very silent and moody, and I liked that. I put my head on my bloody paws and slowly closed my eyes…

I dreamt that night, about my mother. I dreamt about her flashing black pelt and dog teeth claws. I dreamt about her sharp collar that dug into my flesh.

I was running on the alley, running. From what? I slowly turned around and saw my parents. Instead of sighing in relief, I quivered under them. My mother, Blood, put a paw on my throat and pinned me down. She unsheathed a dog teeth claw and dug it into my throat.

She stared silently. My tortishell father, Dark growled, "What a disgrace."

I was too weak. My mother said so. When I heard, I fled, and they chased me down. I was only 3 moons old.

Pain lanced up my spine and blood gushed out of a deep gash. I stared up in horror and meowed pitifully, "But I'm your daughter."

Dark hissed, "No you are _not! _No daughter of mine wouldn't even kill."

I hated killing. I hated hurting. I was trained to show no mercy and enjoy blood, but I didn't. I was chased out.

Dark sunk his teeth into my belly, which was a little bit than a mouthful. I screeched and writhed, and Venom. I screamed and tried to push them away, but what were a small kit's paws to a strong grown cat?

I writhed in pain. When would this stop? The last thing I saw was a pair of claws flashing at my face. From that day on, I was completely different from what I was before. Bloody, scarred and banished, I fled tail in between my legs to another place.

I woke up panting. I hated Blood and Dark. When I grew up, I had personally hunted them down. Fox held them down as I traded places with them all those years ago. This time, I was the killer.

Fox grunted, "We have to find a new slave."

I slowly stood up and stretched, and padded up to Fox and murmured, "Yes."

His green eyes met my blue ones, and I spoke out the words I should have said moons ago, "I love you."


	6. One down, two to go

VPOV

VPOV

Black pain.

Pain.

Fire.

--

I looked down proudly at my wriggling kits. Fox looked at them with the same love. Steel had expressionless eyes outside. Raccoon was trying to hide a smile.

One kit looked exactly like his father, one was a silver tabby she-cat. The last one was a pretty golden tabby. I licked their heads as they suckled. We were in a small den in the forest, more likely an abandoned badger den. Steel and Raccoon was guarding the front as Fox and I named our kits.

I gushed, "This ginger one looks like you."

Fox nodded, a light of happiness in his eyes. I meowed, "Fox Jr.?"

Fox beamed and smiled, "I love it."

I pointed with my tail at the silver she-cat, "Storm?"

Fox mused over this a little bit, "Hmmm… yes."

The last golden she-cat was quite still. I prodded her gently with a paw and she hissed, lunging at it. I laughed and said, "You will be my little Dandelion." **ooo**

Her response was a gentle pummeling on her paws. I smiled. Fox did too.

After a few weeks inside the den, the kits started to open their eyes. The golden one's was clear blue, the silver one was green and the ginger one was also green.

I smiled as they struggled up and bounced around. My tail was constantly their target. The kits started to get restless and we headed outside.

Storm squeaked as a butterfly flew onto her nose. She bounced away into Fox (jr.). He pounced onto Storm and they started play-fighting.

Dandelion(Dandy) was looking strangely at a dandelion. I padded over to her and murmured, "That's a dandelion."

She looked at me with those pretty clear blue eyes and said, "Me?"

I nodded. Dandy batted at it and the white fluffs drifted into the air. She tried to lunge at them, but she landed on my nose instead. We both laughed and I batted her off. Raccoon brought back plenty of prey.

Dandy pounced on a still warm mouse and started playing with it. Storm and Fox (jr.) joined her.

I called to them and they started eating the mouse properly. After Dandy finished, she padded over to Raccoon gracefully and meowed clearly, "Thank you."

Fox and I were surprised. Raccoon was too and patted Dandy on the head, "Your welcome young one."

Dandy purred. I bristled. That was _my _kit! Not hers. I was poor at hiding my fury. Stiff-legged I stalked up to Raccoon and Dandy and picked up Dandy by the scruff.

Through a mouthful of fur, I meowed, "You shouldn't be straying so far from your siblings.

Dandy nodded and grew quiet and I placed her next to Fox. Dandy suddenly bristled and lunged at Fox with an intense glare. Fox cocked his head and was barreled over.

I thought they were just play-fighting until I saw the droplets of blood on the daisies around them. Fox noticed too. He drew Fox(jr.) away as I threw Dandy into a tussock of grass.

I pinned her down and hissed, "What are you doing?"

She whimpered. I let her go and sighed. Dandy slunk off to Storm. Storm looked scared at the golden she-cat and scurried of to play with Fox instead. Dandy drooped her head and headed towards the forest muttering to me as she brushed past, "I'm thirsty."

I led her to a lake, where lily pads were bobbing around. She took a long lap and a lily pad bobbed against her wet nose. Dandy looked up and bounced onto the lily pad. I called to her to come back. She was dashing across the lily pads with ease.

I looked at her worriedly. A frog jumped onto her lily pad and she gave a frightened squeak. She fell into the water, tail first.

DPOV

Oxygen was getting low as slippery bubbles slid past my mouth. My lungs were burning at the lack of air. Which way is up? Which way is down?

Water rushed in through my nose, and I gagged. My lungs burned fire. A scaly tail brushed my tail, and I flipped it up immediately.

A strong firm grip tightened around my scruff… AIR!

I breathed in and out, and I was dragged to shore. Wait! Where was Vixen, who saved me? I saw her head bobbing up and down in the water. Her paws were thrashing around wildly. A scaly tail ripped across the surface, towards her. I saw two beady eyes… what was that?

As Vixen saw what was coming towards her, she screamed and thrashed towards shore. I urged her on, but the scales and snapping jaws were gaining… gaining!

She heaved herself onto the shore and pulled herself out. Vixen was panting and gasping. Suddenly, the green monster snapped at her tail. She screeched. Fox burst out of the bush and reached for Vixen.

Too late.

She was gone. The snapping jaws engulfed her, and Fox cried out. The green snout was gone, and so was Vixen. Red blood stained the lake, and both of us were looking in horror.

Fox turned to me and snarled, "What did you do??"

I looked at him with grief in my eyes and I sobbed, "She saved me… I fell in, and that monster! It-it- Mother!!"

Fox's eyes overflowed with sorrow, pain and sadness. My eyes mirrored his. What have I done?

As we padded back to Steel and Raccoon, I was horrified at the small voice in my head that snickered, "One down, two to go…"


	7. Dream

I swung my head around

I swung my head around. Who said that? _Me. _Me? Fox growled back at me, "Come on!"

I scurried up to him and pressed my wet body against his fluffy body. Steel greeted us with a nod and inquired, "Where's Vixen?"

I looked down and Fox's eyes dropped. He mumbled quietly, unlike himself, "She was- she's dead."

Steel's eyes were emotionless, but he said, "She was a great cat. We will mourn for her."

Fox nodded and sadly passed on the news to my brother and sister and Raccoon. I followed him. Raccoon bowed her head as sorrow filled her eyes. Steel growled to Fox, "This was because we didn't have a slave to go in instead."

Realization sparked in his eyes and he nodded. He spat, "If only Bug lived longer."

Steel meowed, "We'll have to get a new one. Lets go."

Fox turned to Raccoon and said, "I'm going to find another slave with Steel. You stay back and take care of the kits."

Raccoon nodded and brushed her ringed tail around us. Storm's head drooped and Fox Jr.'s eyes we're downcast. We were all herded into the fox den.

Steel POV

Vixen was a good cat, she didn't deserve to die. I had no special relationship with her, but she was a friend. I mused this over as we padded into the forest to find some unguarded kits.

It was about nighttime, and most of the queens would be asleep. Vixen's dark pelt blended in the best, but mine will do. I wasn't the quietest at padding though.

I smelled a strong scent (Riverclan) and I slipped into a smooth crouch. 2 cats guarded the entrance, so we snuck in through the back. The two guards were snickering and giggling amongst themselves. How stupid.

I slipped into the milk smelling reed den and padded by the snoozing she-cats. I most often looked for she-cats because they weren't likely to grow into strong fighters. A small grey-blue one caught my eyes. I picked her up by the scruff and carried her outside. Fox nodded at me and we both slipped out of their camp.

Deeper into the forest, I heard a she-cat yowl, "Fogkit!"

I ran faster into the woods, until the cries grew fainter, fainter, and it was gone. The kit I held was crying now, and I shoved its little head into the ground. It immediately stopped. Good. This one will learn quickly.

Fox snarled at the whimpering kit, "You had better do what we tell you, or else we will hurt you bad."

"Mmmph!"

"Lets give a demonstration on how we are willing to harm you."

I sunk my claws into the ears and she tensed up, her cries muffled by the mud. Fox bit her stomache, and she scrabbled against the mud around her. I put a claw against her chin and hissed, "Obey us or die."

Fogkit nodded meekly. Fox said, "Lets name her after Bug."

"Sure."

Bug was carried by the scuff unceremoniously back to Raccoon and the kits. It was a long way, and she kept yipping at the bumps and leaps.

We scurried past the silent twolegplace and into the other forest. Raccoon and the kits were sleeping inside the den. Dandelion was awake and her blue eyes shone with the moonlight as she watched us with the kits.

Or so I thought…

Dandy's POV

Two murderous blue pupils glowed behind Steel. I cried out a warning and a black tom with scars leapt at Steel. He dropped the kit and fought back. Fox attacked the black tom with Steel and they managed to pin him down.

"What are you doing… Navy?" I heard Steel growl in surprise.

Navy spat, "I want that kit."

"She's ours!"

Navy tried to claw Steel, but Fox lashed out first. Navy screeched and shook them both off. Then he spat and fled into the forest, with Steel after him, to make sure he didn't bother us again.

Fox lashed his tail and sunk his claws into Bug. She shrieked. Fox threw her against the ground and put a paw around her throat, squeezing. Bug writhed against the weight and soon she fell limp.

I watched in horror as my father made that tiny kit scream in pain. The tiny voice in my head hissed, "_Yes… Pain… Kill…"_

I was dominated by this feeling, this feeling to make somebody hurt. What? How?

I shook my head to clear it, and I laid my head on my paws, closing my eyes.

Suddenly, images flooded my mind. A golden she-cat-me?- was writhing on the ground as my mother bit her. The she-cat on the ground, in spasms of pain. A shriek. A yowl. Cackles of my family. Fox snarled in my head, "You could never escape us, because we always catch you, and you will hurt."

Vixen's claws flew at me, Steel's fangs lunged at my throat. I saw Fox glaring at me as I shrieked. Suddenly, I flew out of this "vision" and I shook my head. I knew now. I was Lilykit. I was Bug. I was tortured by my family and friends.

My eyes flew open, and the kit's screaming has stopped. I knew I was nothing special to Mother. Only as a kit I earned her respect. Now she died. I have gotten my revenge.

I closed my eyes confidently with a smirk on my face. I was different now, I had life. I will use this life to kill my torturers. A flew into another dream, then another that I don't remember now. Only the last one counted.

A silver shape emerged from the darkness. I hissed, "Who are you?"

"Lilykit, why?"

I remembered my mother. Her tabby face smiling at me. Her gentle tongue rasping my forehead. I shook my head and growled, "What?"

"I am Rosestripe from Starclan. Why have you chosen your new life to end this way?"

I saw dots of light in her tabby coat. I have heard of Starclan a little. When cats die, they go to starclan and watch the living cats. Do you think I would actually believe that?

Now I do. I still snapped, "This is my life. I do what I want with it."

Rosestripe's beautiful eyes clouded with sorrow, "Just remember, revenge will leave you nothing but emptiness in the end. Don't. I gave you this life so you could live the life you were supposed to live."

I growled, "What is that?"

Rosestripe murmured in my ear, "Go back home. Your sisters and brothers are waiting for you."

"Will they recognize me?"

"You are the reincarnation of Lilykit. They will know who you are."

I thought about Fox(jr) and Storm. As if reading my thoughts, my deceased mother murmured again, "Do not worry. You will see them soon enough…"

I woke up. Why should I listen to her? She was probably just a figment of my imagination. But, when I breathed her scent, I felt so calm. **(FIY she doesn't believe in Starclan a lot.)**

Should I believe this strange dream? Or not?

**0000**

Moons passed quickly. Every single night, Rosestripe murmured in the blackness, "You must return home. Your beloved are waiting. They will know you. Go home, if you truly know who you are…"

My doubt in her ebbed. Was she really there? One morning, I yawned and stretched. I padded outside to see bug(2) snoozing by the den. I sunk my thorn-sharp claws into her flank and she woke up immediately and bowed below me.

I sunk my teeth into her ears and raked her spine. She yowled and squirmed. I raked my claws across her face. Blood welled up, and she stood up and bumped into a tree. I took her bloody face and rubbed it against the bark. Bug gasped in pain. I let her fall onto the ground with a thump.

Then, I rubbed her face into the grime and dust on the floor and watched her try to clean herself up. I snickered and kicked her face with my hind paws growling, "Get us food."

She blinked and padded away into the forest. No voices disturbed my snoozing now. I woke up to see Bug padding over to me to give me my food. When she started to leave, I clamped my jaws onto mangled tail. Bug immediately dropped as I dragged her towards me.

I sunk my teeth into her belly, and raked my claws on her haunches. I let go of her and she fled from me. Then, I feasted on my mouse and chaffinch. I thought about Rosestripe again. Should I believe her? Or not?

That night, I dreamed again. Rosestripe carried a different message with her though, this time, that involved my demise.


	8. Two down, one to go, not

Everybody

**Everybody! Please go onto my profile, read or scan through my stories and vote on the poll which one rules the most! This will help me a lot. Thank you!**

Sleep dragged my eyelids. I didn't want to go to sleep to see Rosestripe again. I fought against the weight of sleep… but soon, I gave in.

I was in the darkness again. Rosestripe licked my ear and said, "Please. Go back home."

I snapped, "Why?"

Rosestripe narrowed her eyes and said, "You are Lilykit."

"Prove it."

Rosestripe said, "Let me see if you recognize your brother."

A dark tortishell appeared in a sleeping ball before me. A white tail curled up around his nose. I gasped. I did know him. He was… he was… he…

Robinkit!

I said that out loud, and Rosestripe padded over to me as Robinkit disappeared. She whispered to me, "He has been asking the leader to send out search parties ever since you disappeared. Now he's Robinflight."

I nodded slowly. Then, I switched back to my aggressive mood. Rosestripe sighed. I hissed, "Why should I go back? I'm perfectly fine."

Rosestripe started to disappear, "Dark blue will highlight your death, unless the true Lily flows back to her true home…"

I woke up. What an annoying cat. Storm padded over to me and said, "We're going to go exploring this part of the twoleg place, Fox Jr. and I. We might be able to settle down. Do you want to come?"

I saw Fox Jr. nod his dark ginger head towards me. I shook my head, "No."

Storm didn't look sad, instead, relieved. I wasn't popular among my group. Only Fox admired me for my quick thinking and fighting skills. I didn't mind. I watched my siblings rush away from me.

Steel stretched and said, "I'm going to go get a drink of water from the river. I need to move my paws."

He meant that he didn't want Bug(2) to get water-soaked moss. I said, "I'll come, too. I'm bored around here."

Steel narrowed his eyes and nodded. I followed him into the forest. I enjoyed the scent of the trees and the leaves. The mice and squirrels smell mouth-watering, though I wasn't hungry.

Suddenly, some cats flew into our way. The leader, a silver tabby tom growled, "What have we here?"

I snarled and Steel took a step back. I said, "We're just passing through."

The leader snorted and said, "To pass through, you have to get through us."

Steel hissed, "Cowards. Too weak to fend of 2 cats? You need a whole army to slay one mouse. Lets go. Two on two."

The silver tabby narrowed his eyes and growled, "Flora. You take the she-cat. I'll take this tom. Flick, if they win, they pass."

"No problem, Stripes."

I flattened my ears. Flora sprang at me. I neatly dodged her and scored my claws along her flank. She turned and nipped at my ears. I clawed hers in return. I took the smaller cat by the scruff and threw her at her friends.

Flora screeched and flattened her ears once she got back up. Flick snorted and meowed, "Not bad."

Steel was pinned down by Stripes. Stripes growled, "I guess you can't live up to your words."

Steel spat, "Just see if I can."

Stripes raised his claw and batted at the older tom. Steel bit Stripes' forepaw and Stripes hissed in pain. He sunk his teeth into Steel's neck lightly. He gurgled.

His eyes flicked to me and he rasped, "No… help…"

I stared at him coolly. Stripes tightened his hold and Steel's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and blood flowed from his wound.

Stripes spat at the dead tom and turned to me, "Not bad for a little she-cat. Want to join us?"

I shook my head. I had a place with my family. Not with those rouges. I padded to go, but Flick said, "You sure?"

I hissed, "Of course."

I sped away. Our clearing flashed in front of me. Fox eyes my wounds and asked, "Where's Steel?"

I gasped, "Dead."

Fox narrowed his eyes and said, "How?"

I explained how Striped killed him, leaving out the part I left him there under the silver tabby. Fox nodded and grunted, "He was a good cat."

That was the end of his discussion. I smirked, and thought, "Huh, two down, one to go…"

Another voice in my head said, "No! Go back home…"

I growled inwardly, "Why should I?"

The voice murmured, "You are Lilykit…"

I thought about this one more time. Dark blue will highlight my death, eh? That's what Rosestripe said. How did I know Robinki- Robinwing?

He was my brother. I heard stories from the elders about how "Fire will save the clan" so many seasons ago. That prophecy came true. Mine might unless…

"The true lily flows back to her true home…"


	9. Author's note: Help!

Dear Readers,

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm adding this to all my stories. Some I haven't been updating, some I have been. I'm just updating the ones with the most reviews. If you don't want to submit a review, please, please, please! Go onto my profile and do my poll. I'm carrying a large burden of which stories to update. **

**I have, like, five stories, all incomplete. I don't know which one to finish. Right now, I'm focusing on my poems and Slave in Hell. School has started, and I won't be able to type as much. I HATE HOMEWORK!!**

**Soo… I need to know which to do, so I won't spend all my time choosing. Thank you for all your participation—especially the ones who reviewed (nicely) and subscribed! Thanx again!**

**4evah Luv,**

**Ivoryclaw **


	10. Dark Blue Revealed

I swallowed

I swallowed. I guess I'll have to go back home. Many prophecies did come true in the past. I bit my lip. Fog brought back a robin for me and waited me to punish her. I just hissed at her and she scampered away.

Robin… I felt another rush of memories as I closed my eyes… Play fighting with Robinkit, beating Pepplekit… My mother – Rosestripe!- looking at me proudly… a dark tortishell… Nightwing…

Nightwing gazed at Pebblekit proudly as Rosestripe did and gave her a mouse. My father! I realized how much I missed them.

I now remembered a lot of my kithood scenes. Nightwing favored Pebblekit, a silver gray tabby she-cat. Rosestripe loved me the most; you can tell by the way she looks at us. I shook my head and blinked my eyes. I finished my robin and laid my golden head onto my paws, and sighed, waiting to tell Rosestripe my news.

I will return.

Blackness engulfed me once again. This time, Rosestripe did not come to me. I just floated into the darkness…

This time, Nightwing greeted me as he emerged from the darkness, his pelt blending in perfectly. I nodded and he dipped his head. In a low voice, full of love he whispered, "Come back…"

I nodded slowly, "Yes…"

Nightwing licked my head and murmured, "Bring Fogkit back too."

I raised my eyebrows as I asked, "Why?"

My father said matter of factly, "She is like you, taken away from family to be a servant. She deserves better. Every cat has a destiny inside her clan. The same with Fogkit."

I nodded again. I didn't like agreeing to everything and showing my belly, though. He faded again and whispered, "Dark blue will highlight your death, unless the true lily will flow back, to her true home."

My eyes flew open as a yowl sounded somewhere in the dark. Fox hissed, "Who's there?"

Storm was missing. She suddenly rolled out of the bush with thorns clinging to her pelt. Storm scampered to her brother with her tail in between her legs. A battle call sounded behind her and a pack of rougues, probably the same one as before, burst out of the forest.

Fox hissed and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

I was right, this was Stripe's pack. He walked out of his group and snarled, "You are in our territory."

Fox spat, "We've been here for days! This place belongs to no cat."

Stripes growled, "Now it's ours!"

He flung himself at Fox, and two other tabbies attacked Fox jr. A ginger she-cat bowled Storm over, and a black tom stalked up to me. I recognized him and gasped, "Navy!"

He snarled, "Why hello Bug. Ready for more torture?"

He flung himself at me and sunk his teeth into my scruff. I shook him off with surprising strength. Navy grunted in surprise and said, "Improved eh?"

Dark blue… Navy…

I yowled in pain as he sunk his teeth and claws into my flesh. I sunk my claws into his eyes and, temporarily blinded, he fell back. I leapt up and rushed away. I scanned to fighting for Bug, aka Fogkit…

Fogkit POV

Pain slashed through my body like claws. They were claws. I flinched and a gray tabby tom chuckled, "She won't even fight back."

More pain lanced up my spine as more cats crowded around me. They laughed as they watched claws slash through my fur. Blood stained my pelt and I felt dizzy. I saw a tabby tom lunge at my eyes, and a wound appeared right above my eye.

I meowed in surprise as I was blinded by the warm flow of blood. I stumbled up and was quickly pushed back down. I fell, belly side up. Teeth sunk into my belly and I screeched in pain. I felt more pelts crowd around me, clawing at me.

The gray tabby tore off part of my ear, and he spat out some of my fur into my face. He hissed, "Navy told us you had a servant. You her?"

I trembled. He sunk his claws into my throat, and I choked. The tabby hissed and said, "I guess not. Then, die!"

I shrieked, "Yes! I am!"

More claws and teeth sunk into my fur and another yelp sounded in front of me. The tabby's weight flew off of me.

I felt myself lifted up by the scruff and carried away. No more pain lashed through me. I blinked open the unwounded eye and saw Dandelion carrying me. I whimpered and she snapped, "Be quiet!"

I obeyed. I heard the fighting shrieks and growls grow softer and softer, until there was no more. She dumped me onto the ground and raised a paw. I cowered underneath her and closed my eyes.

No pain.

I opened my eyes and Dandelion was grooming her pelt. I crawled up to her and helped her lick her wounds, and she let me. She sighed as she lay down.

Her wounds were pretty bad, especially the one on her shoulder. Dandelion got up after I finished and stretched. A rustle sounded in the bush. We both perked our ears up, and Dandelion flattened hers.

A dark brown tabby paw poked out, paws unsheathed…

**Gess hoo? Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm having some problem with my math homework. I know I rushed the last few chappies, but now, I'm trying to fix it. Hope yall like it!**


	11. Eagle Sunrise

The rest of the body slid out, and Dandy heaved a sigh of relief as a familiar sooty face and ringed tail appeared

**That would be cool, Cinnamonpool, but I already started making this one when you replied. I didn't think the tabby paws should have had claws on them, but I just wanted it to be more mysterious… Mwehehe!**

The rest of the body slid out, and Dandy heaved a sigh of relief as a familiar sooty face and ringed tail appeared. It was Raccoon. Her eyes were glazed and a wee bit confused. She twitched her tail and meowed, "Dandelion."

"Y-yes?" Dandy stammered.

"Fox."

Dandy looked at her, wondering what she was muttering about. Dandy waited for her to go on.

Raccoon meowed, "Fox is dead."

Dandy felt her eyes widen and her head drop. Fox was a good father. Or not… Then, she asked, "Why are you here? What about Storm and Fox jr.?"

Raccoon shook her head, "Dead. All dead."

Then, she collapsed onto the ground and lowered her head. Blood oozed from long scratches on her shoulder and flank. They dripped onto the dust. Dandy heaved herself up and nudged Raccoon, "Come on, let's go rest. You look worn out."

Fogkit crept up behind her and meowed, "Shall I hunt?"

Exhaustion making her short, she scratched Fogkit's silver face and spat, "Yes. We're starving here!"

Fogkit scampered away. Then, Dandy turned to Raccoon. She was still drooping and her flank was coated with blood and dust. Dandy started grooming her and Raccoon flicked her tail absent mindedly to acknowledge her, but made no move to help.

Dandy's tongue tasted horribly of blood and mud, and she spat it out. Raccoon's pelt was shiny and glossy once again, except for the blood still trickling in a small stream down her side, and her eyes were shining. Then, she meowed to Raccoon, "Where shall we go?"

Raccoon replied, "Where do you think we should go?"

Dandy ran her tongue along her flank to hide her discomfort of revealing her true destination, "Um, to the clans?"

Raccoon snorted and grunted, "Where do you think that is?"

Dandy gave her chest a couple of self-conscious licks and was relieved to see Fogkit(Fog) dashing towards them. She set down a mouse in front of Raccoon, and a vole in front of Dandy. Fog started to retreat slowly back from Dandy, and Dandy let her. She looked nervously from cat to cat and looked ashamed as her belly growled hungrily.

Fog's cheek turned a light shade of red and mewed quietly, "Sorry."

Dandy and Raccoon let out a _mroow_ of laughter, and Raccoon, shooting a glance at Dandy chuckled, "You may get yourself prey."

Fog quickly retreated into the forest. Dandy and Raccoon still had amusement shimmering in their eyes as they exchanged a look of interest.

Fog POV

I returned with a chaffinch. It was plump and fat and I could barely stop from swallowing it whole. Only at camp, I started to dig into it. Then, I remembered how Dandy would punish me for catching prey for myself…

_I shrieked in pain as sharp claws dug into my flank and my tail was about to pull of. Dandy had sunk her teeth into my tail and wrenched it half off. Then, she slashed my nose open and poked a claw through my ear. Agony ran up my foreleg as she sat down on it, and I feared it was broken. Dandy was ruthless, just like her father. She put her paw on my throat and squeezed, making me struggle for air…_

Soon the chaffinch was bones. I burped and blushed again. Dandy and Raccoon paid no mind. I buried the remains and padded to Raccoon mewing softly, "Where are we going to go?"

She looked sharply at me and I winced, waiting for paws to strike. None did. Raccoon just growled, "Somewhere far from here."

Dandy stood up and stretched, and padded over to Raccoon, and curled up by her. Raccoon circled around a few times and started to a deep slumber. I looked at both cats, not knowing what to do.

I walked to another tree, and started to make a nest there.

"No."

I glanced up and I saw a pair of glowing eyes. They blinked, and lowered again. Dandy meowed, "You can sleep here."

With my night vision eyes, I saw the flick of her tail at a place besides her. Shivering, I crept up slowly to her and curled up besides her and Raccoon, and I felt the heat radiating off both she-cat's fur. I enjoyed this moment just a bit more, and I felt a claw poke into my shoulder.

I blinked open my eyes and saw Dandy, still asleep, with her claws extended into my shoulder gently. Slowly, I eased away, and wondered what Dandy could be dreaming about…

Dandy POV

A whirl of terror passed through me. Worry clenched at my spine, and shivers spiraled through my body. Why? I didn't know. I felt like something was missing. It was dark, and cold, although before I fell asleep, I was warm from tail tip to nose. The cold spread like a melting ice cube, the temperature seeping through my fur…

I blinked, and suddenly that pang of worry that shot through me faded away, along with the cold. Trees appeared around me. No, not appeared. It seemed like they were there before, but I just hadn't noticed. There were wildflowers, too. The surrounding seemed oddly peaceful, contrasting black and white to my terror earlier. It was black night in my dream, and 3 cold stars shone in the sky.

They were coming closer and closer… Then they merged and the white light formed into the shape of a… badger? No, there were sharp talons and a hooked beak. An eagle swooped from the sky and lunged at me, a screech echoing in my ears and ricocheting off the trees, disturbing the peace.

I felt its talon hook my shoulder and shake me roughly. I closed my eyes and heard …

"Dandelion!"

Wha…?

"Come on!"

Wait, an eagle can't talk.

"Dandelion!!"

It was Raccoon!

"Wake up!"

Suddenly, I felt a ray of sunshine seep through my eyelids. Like a breath on a cold window, my dream faded away. I opened my eyes and saw Raccoon's face peering at mine. Her eyes were like an owl's, I realized, they never blink.

I shoved her away feebly, but enough to make her sure that I was awake. I looked at my shoulder, and saw it bleeding again, with a burr clinging to the raw flesh. Angry, I took it in my teeth and tore it away from my skin, causing a new gush of blood to seep exceedingly from the wound and threw the bloody burr at Raccoon. It landed squarely on her nose and she shook it off.

It flew onto Fogkit's haunch and she flicked her tail and it bounced onto me again. I hissed in frustration. Fogkit looked horrified. She bent her head and murmured, "Sorry."

I flicked the burr away and made sure it landed onto the ground. I lapped at my wound carefully and lifted my head after it stopped bleeding. _CCRREEEEE!!_

My fur stood on its end. It was the same screech of the eagle in my dream. I looked up, and a giant eagle swooped towards the opposite of the rising sun. My fur tingled, and I blinked. The eagle dipped below the horizon of trees, and disappeared. Just above the trees, a single cloud wisped by.

It was like a dandelion fluff, edged softly by a bird's down. Two blazing eyes blinked in them, and I heard a voice echoing in my head, "Lily… Home…"

Raccoon flicked my ears gentle and looked the way I was looking. She didn't see my illusions. I shook my head and mewed, "I know where to go know."

Raccoon and Fogkit looked surprised. Raccoon inquired skeptically, "How?"

"Just follow me, please."

Fogkit nodded and Raccoon heaved a sigh, "I just want to find a place to settle down."

I padded towards the cloud. I heard a purr of relief in my head and I blinked gratefully at the cloud and my crew. Now, I was ready for anything.

**Drumroll… So how do you like it? I know my last few were rushed, so this one was extra long! Hope yall like it!**


	12. Hunt and Epiphany

Settle down… I wish

Settle down… I wish. My paws scraped the moss and humus on the ground. Birds soared from tree to tree, taunting us. They, in flight, were every bit superior to our paws and claws, dashing in and out of our outstretched jaws. Every layer had a layer above. Perhaps insects and plants were the lowest layers. Mice and herbivores were next. We were the carnivores, along with foxes and dogs.

I snorted at the idea of being in the same layer as dogs. Intellect-wise, dogs would be on the lowest layer there is. If they were in it at all. I knew life was unfair. Only the ones who wouldn't want would get. Like the sun, or the trees. The sun is the highest of all, with a set path in the sky, illuminating or threatening to change the sky.

Twolegs. The word echoed in my head. I had forgotten all about them. They seem to know when the sun would go up or down… do they control it? They could topple trees with a slight flick of their pets… their monsters. They care nothing about us.

In the midst of my thoughts, I stared ahead. Trees paved my paw's set path, and more to come and go. A whisper of wind brushed through the leaves…

Raccoon interrupted my careless wandering and meowed, "Do you want to stop to hunt, now?"

I glanced at Raccoon and saw her ribs peeking out ever so slightly. I nodded. Flicking my tail, I led my group under a large bush. Fogkit was about to go out, but I called to her, "Wait."

She turned back, eyes doubtful. I nodded and Fogkit crept up slowly to me. I meowed to her teasingly, "Get up, mousebrain. Teach us how to hunt."

Raccoon raised an eyebrow and Fogkit looked thoroughly shocked. She stuttered, "I-I-I-"

"Yes?" I snapped.

Fogkit bent her head down and said, "We'll do it outside."

I followed her out of the bush's spreading branches and crouched down, swishing my tail. Raccoon followed us, tail twitching nervously, or rather, excitedly.

Fogkit POV

My heart was pounding. How will I teach Dandy and Raccoon? Why were they suddenly acting so nice? I looked at them with slanted eyes. Dandy's clear blue eyes were curious and truthful. Raccoon was just as surprised as me.

Maybe… Dandy was planning to kill me, so they wouldn't need me to hunt. No, she wasn't like that, she loves hurting. Now, fewer claws sunk into my fur, though, and my scratches began to heal. I licked my sore shoulder and crept outside.

The sun was shining, and dark green grass swayed under my paws. Daisies and butterflies splashed around the scene, and I took a heartbeat to enjoy it, before Dandy told me to hurry up.

The grass was slightly damp with dew under my paws. I felt the sunlight hitting my fur, and I smiled very slightly. My old training from my dishonorable mentors flooded me again, and I remembered what it was like…

_My paws were silent on the floor, my haunches in a smooth stalk. My forelegs rippled with muscle, and every move was on purpose… almost. A wren was pecking at a seed wedged in the ground. I felt a burning gaze scorching my back. Fox was watching me. A breeze carried the birds scent to me, perfect. The breeze also carried a feather to my nose, and it twitched. I saw Fox narrow his eyes and flex his claws behind me. My nose twitched more._

_I squeezed my eyes shut and _watchooo! _Before the wren flew away, Fox was already at my throat. Claws and teeth sunk into my back and my ears were being ripped apart. I screeched in pain as his teeth took my tail and pulled it towards him. My claws tore up grass and Fox Jr., Storm and Dandy came to help their father._

_Storm slid out her claws and sunk them into my flank. Fox Jr. clawed the other side over and over again on the same spot, and sunk his fangs into the bloody raw flesh. Dandy –_Dandy!-_unsheathed her claws and slowly drew them across my cheek. I winced. Suddenly at full force, her claws ripped out a slither of my skin and she nosed the red wound. I screamed and writhed around, and Fox growled, "Okay. Get off."_

_Dandy didn't without giving my nose one last scar. She spat at my face and Fox commanded me, "Okay, try again."_

I slowly slid into the same smooth crouch, and beckoned with my tail for Dandy and Raccoon to do the same. I watched them carefully. Dandy's crouch was almost perfect, her balance was too centered on her fore paws. Her golden tail twitched, and she slid back up, asking me, "Was that okay?"

I purred, which was something I hadn't done for a veeery long time, "Good job. Try putting your weight more evenly on your paws, though."

Suddenly I froze. I waited for Dandy's reaction to me telling her what to do. She just twitched her ears irritably and tried again, smoothing out her balance. I turned to Raccoon. Raccoon's haunches were too high up in the air, and she didn't put her pads down quietly enough.

She stalked up to a blade of grass, her tail straight up in the air. A butterfly was seated on the grass, and her tail shadow fell on it, causing the insect to flutter away. Raccoon blinked twice in confusion, then looked at her tail, hissing in frustration. I meowed, "Good job, except for your tail part."

Raccoon looked at me and I cringed slightly. She nodded and asked, "Anything else?"

Nobody has ever talked to me that way, so I decided to take a chance. I carefully said, ready to stop at any negative reaction, "Um, your haunches are a wee too high, and um, try putting your paws down lightly."

Raccoon looked at me steadily and tried again. Her paws were gliding on the soil, now, and her haunches were almost perfect. Her tail twitched a little, and Raccoon landed squarely on a daisy.

Suddenly, somebody crashed into my back, knocking me off balance. Raccoon's eyes flickered dangerously as she eyed the cat behind me. I wrenched my head around, and saw a glint of dark fur.

**Who should that be? I wonder… Maybe a clan cat, like Cinnamonpool suggested, or one of the rouges… **


	13. Home at Last

Claws poked dangerously into my fur, and my knees buckled with the weight of this new cat

Claws poked dangerously into my fur, and my knees buckled with the weight of this new cat. Dandy screeched and flung her at my attacker. I turned to see a dark brown tabby tom rolling in a fight with Dandy.

Raccoon looked at me to check if I was okay and pulled the tabby of Dandy. The tom's amber eyes bore into Dandy's eyes, and then he drew a paw over his ear. ??

Dandy POV

I glowered at the tom, as he flicked his tail. Another black tom with long legs, a golden tom and a dark ginger she-cat slithered out from a bush. Raccoon hissed besides me, and Fogkit scurried to my side.

The brown tabby showed no sign of threat now, as he meowed, "Why are you here?"

The ginger she-cat murmured something into his ear, too low for me to make out, and turned to look at me. I felt her green eyes scorch my fur, and I licked my chest.

Raccoon mewed, "We're just passing through."

I added, "To a … clan."

Raccoon shot me a look and turned her gaze back to the tom. He sized me up, and replied, "What clan?"

Fogkit blurted out, "Riverclan!"

I nudged her and said, "And Thunderclan, of course."

A small thought nagged at my mind. How did I know…? The lean black tom gasped in surprise, "Really?"

The golden tom said to the tabby tom, "Should we tell Firestar, Brambleclaw?"

Those were clan names! I perked my ears, and saw Fogkit do the same. Brambleclaw nodded and said, "First, tell me who you are."

I meowed cautiously, "I'm known as Dandelion… or…"

Fogkit said excitedly, "I'm Fogkit. Are you Riverclan?"

Brambleclaw meowed, "No. We're Thunderclan."

Raccoon narrowed her eyes and half hissed, "I'm Raccoon."

Brambleclaw nodded and led us through the forest, sometimes glancing back at us. The other cats paraded around us, staring at us with wary eyes. The scents… the sights… the smell… Thunderclan! I'm home at last!

I poked my head through the bramble barrier, and I was knocked off my feet by a tortishell tom. He nuzzled me, and I gasped, "Robinflight!"

I licked his head and he thrust his muzzle into my cheek. I heard Brambleclaw hiss furiously, "Stop!"

Robinflight looked at him, puzzled and meowed, "She's my sister!"

The ginger she-cat hissed in surprise, and I saw 2 shapes scurry out of a den. A silver she-cat, Pebblekit, and the second cat, a strong dark ginger tom, I recognized as Foxkit!

Fox…

Pebblekit meowed, "Lilykit! Its great to see you again? I'm Pebblestorm, now."

Storm…

Foxkit nuzzled me, too, and meowed in a deep voice, "I missed you. I'm Foxspots."

I flicked my tail at his ear, "I know who you are. You are my brother,"

A fiery tom watched us silently, and after our reunion, he padded towards us. His voice was proud and strong, but weighed down with age, "Are you… Do you know know… Rosestripe?"

I nodded slowly, and said nothing. He stared at us and meowed at last, "You can stay… if you want to?"

My eyes lit up and I looked back at Raccoon and Fogkit. Fogkit seemed uncertain, and Raccoon was clearly unhappy. Fogkit crept up to the ginger tom and mewed shyly, "I'm R-Riverclan, I think."

"You think, huh?"

"Y-yes."

He flicked his tail for the clan to gather around him, not that they weren't already curiously staring at the strangers. Brambleclaw stalked up to the leader and said, "Are you sure, Firestar?"

Firestar nodded, and addressed the clan, "We have some new clan members."

A yowl disrupted his words. A wiry brown she-cat furiously glared at the tom, who was obviously the leader. She hissed, "What? More rouges? Next we might as well be accepting twolegs!"

Firestar ignored the murmur of consent that swept through the clan and took a deep breath and rasped, "No, Mousefur. This cat here used to be part of the clan. Remember that kit, Lilykit?"

Mousefur narrowed her eyes and said, "What about the others?"

Firestar turned his head to Raccoon and Fogkit. He mewed, "We shall escort the younger one to Riverclan…"

Raccoon interrupted harshly, "I won't join."

Firestar looked at her and nodded, "Very well."

Raccoon glanced at me, with a soft look, "Well, this is the end of me. I'll go back to Bloodclan."

I looked at her. After Scourge had died(yippee), Bloodclan had a new heir, Rysa(Rai-suh). From what I heard from Raccoon, she was relatively fair, but the punishments were harsh. I nodded slowly and watched Raccoon sweep out of the clan.

Firestar beckoned to me on top of a great rock in the middle of camp. I came to him, and he meowed loudly, "Lilykit, you have suffered many seasons of hardship, and now, it is time for you to become a warrior," he paused, "You have skills beyond that of a warrior, so your warrior name shall be…"

I held my breath.

My heart beat fast.

My warrior name was…

Lilysky, for the vastness of the beautiful expanse, for the beauty within.

Finally.

I am home.

**Sorry I took so long for this. I had a million ideas, and kept deleting them all! Watch for the new episode after Slave in Hell, Hellfire!! ;) See ya there!**

**P.S. Its not gonna be about Lilysky, sry. I know that's a bad name.**


	14. Fogkit, Home at Last

Fogkit:

Later…

Fogkit:

_Splish splash splish! _The river! In my journey with Dandy and Raccoon, I have encountered many rivers. I have learned to feel them, to know them. The soul of the river lies in its depths of sound and blue. I have learned to see it.

This river, I heard its song, its divine song. _Splish Splish Splash! _Blood has washed the waves once, life has washed away once, or more. But, life was also born there. Life thrived there.

I came to the conclusion.

This

River

Was

Home.

Moons later…

A shriek echoed in the distance. Fogshine pricked her ears and turned towards the sound. She flicked her tail at her patrol and meowed quickly, "Somebody's in trouble!"

Claws unsheathed, Fogshine ripped through the forest, branches whipping at her silver face. She scented … the Riverclan hunting patrol and a Thunderclan hunting patrol, twined together.

She burst into the clearing and a dark brown tabby immediately bowled into her. Fogshine screeched and slapped her claws across the she-cat's face. She bunched her legs and kicked, and the tabby flew off.

"Fo-Fogshine!"

Her mate, Copperstar was entangled by two Thunderclan toms. Fogshine latched herself onto a gray tabby and drew her hind legs down his spine. He screamed in pain and turned on her. She felt herself pinned down. A claw stabbed her in her shoulder, and she struck blindly in pain. Her claws connected with the tom's foreleg and he weakened.

Taking this opportunity, she lunged at his throat, and threw him off her. He lay winded for a second, and staggered up spitting. Fogshine was about to throw herself at him again when a she-cat screeched, "Bumblestripes!" (**mrroow…)**

A weight made her knees buckle, and an all-too-familiar scent wound around her. She screeched and threw herself back. An _oomph _told her, her enemy has been subdued. Fogshine expertly drew herself back and was about to strike the she-cat when…

Lilysky!

Lilysky had blood pouring from her ears into her eyes and her mouth was leaking blood. Fogshine drew back instinctively, and Lilysky threw herself at her old friend. Fogshine stumbled back, and meowed, "Its me, Fogshi—Fogkit!"

Lilysky stopped her second attack and hissed, "What? Your ginger… no…"

Lilysky wiped the blood out of her eyes and opened her eyes wide, "Oh…"

Fogshine smiled and purred. Lilysky stayed her distance, although her eyes were jovial. She meowed, "I missed you."

Fogshine nodded. She meowed, "I'm deputy, now, so I'll tell my cats to retreat, okay?"

Lilysky snorted, "Yeah, you do that. Then tell your cats to stop stealing prey."

Fogshine shook her head. Same ol' Lilysky.

"RETREAT!"

The Riverclan cats blinked, surprised, and drew back. They turned tail, and fled into the forest. Fogshine also drew back, and whispered just loud enough for Lilysky to hear, "Good-bye."

Lilysky nodded and turned back to her clan…

The two cats were thinking the same thing…

All went well.

**Watch for the new episode after Slave in Hell, Hellfire!! ;) See ya there!**


End file.
